


The Silver lining

by Eye_For_An_Eye



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Dutch, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Arthur, Daddy Dutch, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lenny is a bean, M/M, Omega Arthur, Praise Kink, Protective Dutch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_For_An_Eye/pseuds/Eye_For_An_Eye
Summary: Arthur Morgan has been an omega all his life, but no one knew. But after a few members of his gang and him get arrested and goes a few days without blockers they find out the truth. But only just before he's dragged out and separated from the group.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new writer so this might suck. Enjoy.

If this day couldn't turn out any worse than I was so fucking wrong. First Dutch drags Lenny, Bill, Hosea, and I out of camp before dawn, then on our ride out to town we get caught up with the law. I guess being recognized by a pinkerton wasn't as bad as not having scent blockers for a few days. I didn't care that I didn't have the scent of an alpha, most of the gang is made up of 'em. So their scent would just rub off on me and that was convicting enough. The only thing I ever worried 'bout was going into heat, then I would just hide away in a inn sayin' I was off on a hunting trip. I once had Charles ask if he could go with me. I told him no because I had to clear my mind, he bought it. Even though I thought I saw a gleam of suspicion in his eyes, he dropped it. 

Now after being dragged into the Strawberry jail, stripped of my gun, and sitting with Lenny and Dutch with the others in a cell across from us. I started to think that it would be awhile before we were found. Every morning was Dutch was arguing with Bill, Hosea trying to calm things down, and Lenny and I discussing how to get out. But when I slowly opened my eyes and squinted from the light shinning though the cell bars, things were quiet. Aside from whispers and some clothes rustling. I sat up straighter only to have the voices suddenly go quiet. I rubbed my eyes and stood up, I slump against the wall and look around to see everyone starring at me. I stare back in confusion, "What the hell are ya'll starring at?'

I look at Dutch, "What's goin' on?" Dutch looks at me and I swear I could see pity in his eyes before he steps up to me, "How the hell could you be so stupid, Arthur!" Dutch glares at me and I try not to shudder. "What are you talking about, Dutch? It might be better to explain before you go yelling at me."

I wait for Dutch to answer, but before he can even open his mouth we hear foot steps coming down the stairs to us. Without any words Dutch takes off his jacket and wraps it around me, it smells just like him. Mud and gunpowder. An officer walks to our cell eyeing us. Lenny and Dutch stand in front of me. Now I'm beyond confused. The officer sets a plate of scraps and kicks it under the cell to us. He turns around to leave then stops, Dutch tense visibly and narrows his eyes. The guard sniffs the air and makes his way over to us. He tries looking over Dutch and Lenny which makes me freeze up. No blockers...for three days...the others acting strange and Dutch giving me his jacket. Shit. They can smell it, they know. Dutch's jacket is suppose to cover over my scent. 

This is my worse nightmare, I can already see it. Once we are free Dutch will yell and curse at me before leaving with the other and abandon me. Dutch would never allow a male omega in the gang, he knows they are too vulnerable to other alphas, my heat would only distract the others, and there's a reason we only have a handful of omega's because their scent is always stronger and that would make tracking us easier.

Another officer comes down and the first officer looks at him, "I think we got ourselves a treat hiding among these criminals." I clench the jacket and I see the second officer point his gun at us, "Step aside boys." Lenny slowly moves but Dutch stays put. I'v never seen Dutch act like this. This is the man who can charm his way into and out of any situation. Now he's starring at the end of a pistol for my sake. The officer enters the cell and presses it to Dutch's forehead. 

"Either you move and we take him or we shoot your brains out and we take him." Dutch slowly steps away and they grin as one takes me roughly by the arm. "Good choice. We much rather see you and you friends hang. Also don't worry about your omega, we will take special care of him." They drag me out with the gun to the back of my head, my wide eyes meet Dutch's. He's gripping the bars in anger. The last thing I hear before they knock me out with the butt of the gun is Dutch yelling. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. Enjoy.

I wake up hog tied on the back of a dark chestnut horse. I excepted to be in another cell away from the others, but now I'm at a loss. I don't know where the hell we are but we are riding along a trail in the woods. I feel like horse shit and my head is pounding like hell. I try lifting my head to listen to the conversation of the two men that knocked me out. "What exactly are we doing with him?" the man on the other horse asks. I hear a deep chuckle, "We're gonna give him to the man himself, I figure he'll let us have a little fun with him before we break him down." At that I struggle a little against my ropes, that catches their attention and he grins down at me, "Lookie who's awake. I hope you had a good nap, 'cause your not gonna be resting for a long time." 

They both share a laugh, I watch the sick bastards as we entire a camp. At first glance it looks like a small community, but after looking closer to see the dark and filthy faces of the men watching us I realize where I am. I'm at an O'Driscoll camp. Figures that greedy bastard would have his men spread out in disguises in each town. That just makes them more dangerous then I originally thought, but if they know where Dutch is and could easily take him out, why did they take me? The obvious reasons for kidnapping an omega doesn't seem more important than taking in the worst enemy of their leader. Even if I was bait and even if Dutch and the others some how escaped, sneaking in here would be to risky. Sure we have done it before but this wasn't just a few tents full, this place had a dozen cabins full of armed men. 

I feel us come to a stop and both men get off their horses. Two rough hands pull me off and I land hard on the ground. More people gather around me and watch with their snake like eyes staring sharply into me. I stare back pretending to be unfazed, heavy footsteps come out of one of the cabins. They move out of the way as I see the devil himself, Colm O'Driscoll looking at me with a grin. "Bring him in boys, lets make sure our guest is comfortable." The ropes around my ankles are cut free as I'm pulled up and taken inside the lions dean. I notice a large bear pellet laying on the floor in front of the fireplace, a torn up leather couch in front of that, and a table in the center of the room with empty bottles, cigarette cards, and a burned out wax candle stick. After getting dragged up some stairs and into a bare room, I hit the floor with a thump and glare back up at them. One of the men lean down and grab my chin, "Get comfy, your gonna be here for awhile."

I spit in his face, "Fuck you," He pulls back, "You little bitch!" He strikes me hard across the face and I hear Colm laugh deeply, "I can see why Dutch keeps you around. Too damn frisky and stubborn to be touched, but we can change that." Colm waves the other two away and they leave the room. I sit up and cough, "You sure know how to treat your guest, Colm. I would hate to see how you treat your prisoners." Clearly unamused he walks around me, "At first I was gonna just drag Dutch out here, get your friends to watch us kill him then discard the rest of you. But when my boys came back and said his prize pony Mr. Morgan was actually an omega I had a better idea." I scoff, "Let me guess, talking 'em to death? 'Cause it's working on me."

I watch him lock the door and slip the key into his back pocket. "I just though you were another one of his temporal buddies before your replaced by a newer and younger object that can shoot and help him run away from the law. Clearly I was wrong since your still close to him like a obedient mutt." Colm smashes his knee on my chest and I gasp for air as I hit the wooden floor. I struggle against him and cough harshly, "Now I know you were his little bitch. I bet you pleasured him the second he called your name. This explains why you were always so loyal to him, willing to bend at his every word. His scent is all over you." He looks closer at me and shakes his head, "Looks like his jacket too." I glare at him and try to keep a straight face. 

"You don't even know what your talking 'bout," I cough out a laugh, "Hell, by the time you've killed me Dutch will be long gone." Colm chuckles darkly and presses his knee deeper into my chest. The sharp pain in my chest starts to burn along with the coughing. "Kill you? No. I'm going to slowly break you down till there isn't anything left. Then I'll bring Dutch down so you two can have a happy reunion before I take his precious omega right in front of him. But first I'll let my boys wear you out, then we can chat." He releases the pleasure off my chest and I cough and gasp for air. Colm leaves the room and I curl up on the floor. I hold back the urge to yell out for Dutch. His jacket brings me slight comfort. The memory of Dutch placing it on me is both flattering and confusing. The though of him doing something so...passionate? Sweet? Whatever the word is I've never seen him like he was when they took me out of the cell.

Of course at any other time it would have been an act, Dutch knows his way around people. But the look in his eyes looked genuine and real. His eyes...his deep eyes that someone could stare into all day...not that I have ever done that.

I stare at the window seeing it starting to turn dark. I fall unconscious after a long time.    


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story so if your still reading, thank you. Enjoy.

A deer is standing in a wide open field, the sun in the background gives the environment a soft yellow glow. It raises it's head and our eyes meet, it feels like it's starring right into me. It was almost like it was trying to give me a message...or a warning? Then I'm suddenly hit with a splash of cold water and I jump up, back into reality.  I cough and hear someone laughing. I look up to see who poured the water over my head and I see a man setting the bucket down and then proceeding to sit down next to me, "Your finally awake, I was starting to think you were dead," He chuckles deeply, "well, after we're done with you, you'll wish you were." I look up to see my wrist are tied to the head of a bed post, I look back at him. "Once I'm out of these ropes you will be."

He laughs and starts to take off his belt and set his gun down on the nightstand next to us, "I don't think your in a good position to be giving threats," He grips my neck with both hands and squeezes it tightly, "you'll suffer here and you'll die here, do you hear me boy? We will have you begging us to kill you." He presses harder which causes me to choke and gasp for air. After releasing me and watching me suck in as much as I could he starts to unbuckle my belt. I kick him hard in the gut, "Don't touch me!" He look up and growls at me, "I'll teach you to behave." I watch him with wide eyes as he reaches into a satchel and pulls out a small glass bottle. I cough harder and can taste blood in my mouth, shit. My coughs have only been getting worse, at first I though it was somethin' small but I've been starting to taste blood comin' up. But I know for sure I ain't gonna die by the hands of the O'Driscolls. I'd rather be buried alive in horse shit then give these bastards the satisfaction of killing me. 

I tense as he grabs me and moves the bottle in my mouth, I resist drinking it but the thick sweet liquid has already made its way to the back of my throat and I choke on it before forcing myself to swallow. "Drink it all, Omega." I cough and he grins, "Now lets start havin' fun" My stomach turns. my hands go sweaty, and my head starts to feel light. his face starts to blur, "Wha-what was that?!" Ignoring my question he takes my pants off and crawls on top of me. I try to kick him off again but it's like all my strength was drained out of my body. I can barely lift my head, but at least it would be easier for him not to see the tears already making their way down my cheeks. A sharp pain runs though me quickly and it continues as he pounds into me. I don't remember making any sounds but I know my throat was sore from yelling. I turn my head and notice Dutch's jacket on the floor by the night stand, the thought of Dutch makes my chest hurt. I just hope the others make it back safe, I already know Lenny will want them to come after me, but Dutch won't come. I go in and out of consciousness, I don't know how long it went on. Having his filthy hands roaming over my body made me feel sick. I felt like I was going to throw up when I feel a hot liquid shoot inside of me and he pulls out, I'm covered in cum and blood. I black out for a few seconds then open my eyes to see him placing his gun back into his holster. "This was fun, Morgan. We outta do this again sometime." The way he said my name made my skin crawl and I let the tears slow, even after he leaves I dig my nails into my wrist. 

I shiver and cough out pathetically. I stare at Dutch's jacket, god I wish he was here. He makes me feel safe and more confident. I'm disgusted with myself. Whatever the hell that man gave me settles in again and I pass out.

 

 

I watch Dutch pace back and forth, only stopping to grip the cell bars. It's been two day's since they took Arthur and Dutch isn't taking it ok. At all. He's been cursing under his breath and yelling at them demanding where they took him. I can tell Hosea wants to speak to him, but you don't need to know him as long as Hosea has to know he isn't in the right state of mind to be trying to calm him down. Dutch grips the bars tighter till his knuckles turn white. I sigh and look at him, "Dutch?" Dutch looks at me from the corner of his eyes, when he speaks his voice is low, "Why did you step away, Lenny?" I look at him, "What?" Dutch turns and looks at me, "Why in the goddamn hell did you step away? Arthur needed us!" I look at my feet, "I..." When I don't answer he looks away. Hosea sighs, "It ain't the boys fault, Dutch. They were...going to take him weather they shot you both or not." Dutch doesn't respond and stares off. When we hear foot steps coming down the stairs we all sit up quickly hoping to see Arthur, instead we see an officer carrying two plates of leftover food. He slides one plate under the other cell before setting ours on the floor and kicking it underneath. 

Dutch takes the opportunity to grab the officer by his shirt collar and pulls him up off the ground, "Where is he?! Tell me now or I'll break your neck boy!" The officer who looks to be young looks at Dutch in fear and shudders, "I-I don't know! They s-said he was taken in f-for questioning, I swear!" Dutch looks ready to strangle him when the officer shakily holds out a envelope, "T-They said to give t-this to you!" Dutch drops him on the ground and takes the letter, "Who did?" The officer shakily stands back up, "T-The officers that took y-your friend." He leaves and Dutch tears open the letter. I watch him scan over the letter then crumbles it into his pocket.  We watch waiting for him to tell us what it said. Instead he drops onto the cox and puts his head in his hands. But we catch what he mumbles under his breath, "Colm O'Driscoll has him."

 

Later that night after everyone has fallen asleep I look over at Dutch, he's wide awake and starring out the cell bars at the small ray of moonlight shinning in. I sit next to him and speak quietly, "Dutch? Are you ok?" Dutch doesn't look at me, just continues to stare off, "No. Arthur is god knows where with a maniac. My boy...our family. I'll be damned if we don't get him back and I finish Colm off after all these years." I nod, "Is that what the letter said? That he was holding him prisoner?" For as long as I've known Dutch I have never seen him so distraught. He shakes his head, "No...worse." I knew what that meant, "Can I read it, Dutch?" Dutch looks at me, like he was reading me up and down. I'm surprised when he gives me the crumpled up letter.

 

_Dutch,_

  _I didn't want to just kill you when my boys told me they captured you in the Strawberry jail. I already had a few idea's but after they bring me the infamous Arthur Morgan and tell me his an omega, I knew I could have the same fun with him like I did with Annabelle. It wasn't long before my boys started having their fun with him, me included. I just wanted you to know we have him and not to worry, he hasn't forgotten about you. He yells your name every time. I'm looking forward to having you come visit, my boys will escort you down._  

_C. O'Driscoll_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be going though some editing. Enjoy.

I stare at Dutch’s jacket. The sun is shining in though the window and I notice something shinny in the pocket. I scoot over trying to ignore the sharp pains and throw my leg over the bed. I stretch out to try and reach the jacket but it’s too far away. I cough and my chest starts to burn, I lay back down. It’s almost sundown by the time someone comes in with a plate of half eaten biscuits. Normally I refuse to eat, I’m not going to be hand fed like a dog. So that ends up with them shoving it down my throat and cursing at me for biting them. This time I force the food down myself and I dig my nails into my hands trying not to spit it out at him. I finish and he gets up to leave, I glance at the jacket and tries to sit up, "Wai-" I cough harshly and catch my breath, "It’s kind of cold...can I have that jacket down there?" He glances at it suspiciously and I blind hard trying not to grin as he picks it up and sets it on my chest. He eyes me as I pretend to lay down and fall asleep. He leaves before I quickly sits up again and try to get a better look at the object in the pocket. I shift around on the bed and thrash around till the object falls out. If my luck was finally going up, this was it. A pocket knife lays next to my side with Dutch’s initials carved in the handle. I force myself to sit all he way up on my sore ass and moves the knife around with my legs till it’s between my feet. I bend forward to lift it up to my mouth and tilt my head back. I shake a bit from the lack of water and medicine. I manage to get the knife in my hands. I quickly get open the knife and start to cut at the rope.

The thick rope takes me till it’s dark outside with only the faint glow of lanterns outside the window. I cut the ropes off and rub my rope burned wrist, slipping the knife back in the jacket. I carefully stand up and almost fall to the floor. My legs are weak and the pain shoots up though me. I force myself up and stumbled around to get my clothes back on. I put on Dutch’s jacket and quickly make my way to the window to peak out. There are guards sitting in front of every cabin. Shit. I heard footsteps approaching and I go in the corner behind the door. Someone opens the door and I see the back of a man. When he notices the empty bed I jump out and stab him deep in the neck and cover his mouth. He goes limp on the floor and I take my knife out. I put it back in my pocket then loot him. Taking his gun and extra bullets, I reload the gun before peaking my head out, checking the halls. No one is there, I step out quietly and stay close to the wall as I limp down stairs and notice three men playing cards at the table. Glancing around quickly I crouch down and run past them behind the couch. I hear one of them stop talking, “Did you see that?” He stands up and I hear the click of a gun, I guess we’ll have to do this the old fashion way. I stand up and shoot him in the chest before the other two stand up but I crouch again before shooting both of them. I doubt this commotion went unnoticed ‘cause loud voices are shouting outside. I shoot the front door to get their attention then break the back window and climb out. I crouch down in the dark and dart over to a wagon hiding behind it. I run out and start to reach the perimeter of the camp before I’m tackled to the ground. “Where do you think your going!” I grab the gun and and shoot him in the arm before pushing him off and taking his gun before feeling something fly pass me. I look up at the men running towards me shooting their guns and I run. I shoot at them before seeing one of their horses. I almost reach it before I feel a bullet get shot into my thigh. I shout and clench my leg, I shoot back before saddling the horse and snapping the reins. The horse wakes up and snorts as she runs. We jump the fence and I shoot back before I hold onto the reins tightly. I feel the blood from my thigh running down my leg and dripping down my bare feet. The funny thing was I don’t know what the hell they did with my boots. I turn my head around to see faint lights and shouts. I ride faster and cut pass into some thick trees. I ride long and hard, even when I’m sure I lost them I keep riding. I’ll have to remember to give this horse some well needed rest after pushing her so hard. As the horse slows down I rip off a long piece of cloth from my shirt and tie it tightly above my bullet wound to stop the bleeding. I rest my head on her neck and sigh deeply. I got away, hopefully now I can see a doctor then get back to camp so I can get some help to rescue Dutch and the others. The horses mane makes my nose itch and she gallops along a worn out trail. She slows down and I manage to fall into a restless sleep. But not before seeing a deer watching me in the distant. 

When I woke up it was just before dawn, the horse had stopped at a stream for water. I sit up and look around. Where the hell am I? I didn’t recognize anything around me. My neck aches from laying on it too long and flies are annoyingly buzzing around us. I wonder for a while till I see a post office and quickly ride to to it. I carefully step off my horse and stumble up to the postman. "Sir, I need a train to Saint Denis," I cough and he frowns, “Are you okay sir? You don’t look very ripe.” I cough again, “I’m fine. I just need a ticket.” He nods and takes out a ticket, I check my pockets remembering I don’t have any money, “Sir I...I don’t have any money. I’m trying to get to a doctor. Is there any chance I can trade you something?” He raises his eyebrow, “A trade? I’m sorry, sir. But we don’t take trades.” I cough harder this time and it starts to get difficult to talk, “I ain’t asking for much, I-“ I start to cough and I cover my mouth with my hand. I look down and my palm has blood on it. I cough so hard my vision starts to go dark. I can hear the postman asking me questions but it’s not long before I collapses. Someone grabs me and helps me up. “Sir?" I can hear him speaking to me. I can hear but I can't move or see, I feel myself getting lifted up, "He said he needed to go to Saint Denis. Take him to a doctor." Another voice, a deeper scratcher one replies, "Yes, sir. I have a little medicine on me I can give to him." Someone presses a bottle to my lips and I drink it down quickly, ignoring the bitter taste. I lay back into a soft seat and relax a little. It's a little while before I can open my heavy eyelids and get a clearer look around me. I'm in a stagecoach riding pass some open land, the sun hangs low in the sky. It's reddish glow gives me a sense of calmness. I stick my head out a little to see the horse I stole following behind, I get a better look at her and see she has long scars across her front. I guess she can understand the way it's like to be abused. once I get back to Dutch she and I will both be safer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys this is a quick note, I wasn't happy with the way I rushed the last chapter so I did some editing and fixed some things. I'm sorry with how crappy it was and I hope now it's at least decent now. Enjoy and I'll be updating soon! :)  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Arriving in Saint Denis in the late afternoon was almost unreal, so much has accrued within just a few days I almost believed I could just walk back into camp and everything would be the same. Dutch and Hosea would be planning our next heist, Lenny would be reading whatever he could get his hands on, and I would be smoking while writing in my journal everything that goes on. I can already hear Sean commenting with his thick Irish accent on how he doesn't get to be as involved like everybody else. Sean always has an itch for getting in on the action. That cocky red headed bastard would jump at the idea of going to save Dutch, which is what I need. 

I already have an idea coming together when we stop and I gather myself together before stepping out with my good leg. I untie my horse from the stagecoach and lead her to the front, "Just tell the postman he'll be getting a letter from Arthur Callahan with the money to pay him back for this." The man nods, "Will do, mister. He said to give you this for the doctor," I take the money from him and look at it, "Thank you." Hitching my horse I hear him snap his reins, "You take care now."

I look up at the doctor's sign before stepping in, the lady at the front side glances me, "Oh, hello sir. What can I do for you?" I cough and press a hand on my chest, "I just need the doctor to look at me, been coughing a lot and have a wounded leg." 

She nods and points to a door on the left of me, "Just walk in and he'll be ready for you." I can feel her eyes watching me, if there is one thing I don't miss about being off blockers were the glances and whispers. They either think I can't hear them or just don't care that I'm right there. There have been times I might have gotten into a fight or two from just being irritated enough to throw a punch to the jaw. 

The doctor looks up from his desk and smiles, "Good afternoon, mister. What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm coughing a lot, was just gonna ask for medicine and I ran into a bit of trouble."

I gesture to my blood stained pants and where I was shot. He sets my leg up on another chair and gets a set of clean rags and tweezers.

"Just coughing? You look like you haven't been eating properly. Pale too. Now this is gonna hurt a bit so I have something you can bite down on." 

"I'm fine"

"Well...if you insist"

I bite back a shout as he digs the tweezers around and carefully takes out a small bloody bullet, he drops it in the trash and starts to clean up my thigh. I sit back in the chair, a wave of relief washes over me. The doctor finishes wrapping a bandage around my wound before washing his hands and putting his stethoscope in his ears, he placing the end to my chest, I breath in and out. He moves it down under my ribs before pulling away. "Now about you coughing, any blood?" 

"Sometimes"

He nods thoughtfully then gives me a cup of water and a bottle, "Here, hydrate yourself. Start taking this everyday, twice a day. If you don't start getting better, come back you might..." He pauses and retreats behind his desk after rewashing his hands. 

"Might what, doc?"

He doesn't answer, probably pretending not to hear me, "Spit it out, goddamnit."   

"Most of my patients with these symptoms have a progressive disease...but as long as you get rest, take it easy from now on."

"How long am I gonna be sick?"

He sighs and leans back in his seat, "Depends if you take my advice and start slowing down."

"Easier to be said then done, doc." 

I get out the money and he takes it, "Thank you, now I mean it. You should stay in a warm and dry place to recover your body."

I drink the water he gave me and let the cool water run down my dry throat, I can already feel my body wanting more. The doctor digs around and takes out a syringe, he sits next to me and cleans a spot on my arm, "This will give you more energy before you go."  

He pushes it in my skin before taking it out and cleaning the spot again, "Appreciate it, doc. I uh...do you have any scent blockers?"

He gives me a funny look and I try to explain myself, "I-I just need them for a friend...well mostly me but you-you see-" He cuts me off ending my pathetic excuse. He digs around his drawer for a moment before taking out a box. "This is all I have, but these are stronger than regular ones. One will last you three days, after the third day take another one." 

I take one before walking out, I almost didn't hear the mutter of the doctor behind me, "Poor boy..."

 

I lead my horse to the stables so she could rest and be cared for. Lingering outside the bar I hear the voices of everyone inside. A drunk man asking for another round of whiskey, another man flirting with a group of women, and someone else in the back laughing loudly over the crowd. My leg starts aching so I slip onto a nearby bench. I watch the town for a while, seeing all these people living oblivious lives. Being controlled by the government and 'civilization'.  A free country that frowns on those who think differently, act different, are different. Even I though it was all crazy till Dutch and Hosea saved me and took me in. That's when you really get a sense of freedom. Riding along a trail without a care, no debts, no laws, and no one to tell you what to do. 

Our family of three grew within years, not that I mind much but sometimes I miss the older days. Dutch teaching me to read and hunt, made me feel special to him. Of course I hate it when he treats me like a child, so I'll treat him like a senior. Although we are really only a few years apart and he looks great for his age. Dark hair slicked back and curls a little at the ends, brown eyes that always help with his charm, and his handsome complexation with well kept looks.

My mind starts to wonder as I think of Dutch, I remember when I was younger we would normally have to share a bed or cot. even though I could have easily had the floor Dutch never complained when I would crawl in with him. At times it made me sleep easier knowing he was there with me, close by and knowing Dutch would always care about Hosea and I.

Sometimes we had late night talks where he would tell me stories about his father or about him and Hosea. Hosea and him met when they both tried robbing each other, there couldn't have possibly been any greater way for Dutch to meet someone like Hosea. He's quiet, not as quiet as Charles but doesn't reach Dutch's volume. He said he was raised in the mountain's which is strange for someone like him who always acts like a gentleman. But as odd as they both are they work together well. Very well, maybe some part of me wanted the praise and attention from Dutch that Hosea gets but that would be ridiculous. I love Hosea like a father, he was always gentler than Dutch, but I still enjoyed the warmth Dutch gave off at night when I would sometimes watch him sleep after a restless day.

I run my fingers along the sleeves of Dutch's jacket, he's had this old thing for so long, doesn't wear it as much as he did a long time ago. But on occasion I'll see him with it on. I think he was given this jacket by Hosea, but I never got around to asking.

Admitting I had a soft spot for Dutch would be a slight understatement. As if the gang doesn't already know I would roll over and play dead for him if he asked, actually saying I care more than a close friend would make things different. Especially in a way no one would be comfortable with.

Thinking this long and hard I almost didn't see the familiar scar faced John Marston riding up to me, "Arthur?"   

 

 

 

    

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so sick recently so pardon any mistakes. Enjoy.

"Arthur?"

I didn't expect anyone to be this far from Horseshoe Overlook. Especially John Marston. He usually lingered around camp or at least close by incase of emergencies. I haven't been this relieved to see him since we found him half dead and frozen up on the mountains. John's wounds have healed up and it looks like he got his stiches out. Bright prink skin runs across his face marking him as a survivor, just wish Davey and Jenny could have been that lucky. 

"Didn't except to see you here."

"Likewise, what are you doing here Arthur?"

I can feel his gaze scanning me up and down. He must have noticed the bandaged leg and slight limp, "What happened to you?"

"Just ran into some trouble. Got arrested and thrown into Strawberry's jail. Turns out the O'Driscoll's have been playin' dress up," I make my way over to him, "dressed up as officers and dragged me out to their camp. Started askin' questions about Dutch."

John climbs down from his horse, "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing."

John nods and I gestor him to the stables to retrieve my horse, he gets the signal and follows me. "If they had ya'll in a cell why didn't they take Dutch?" 

I walk into the stables leaving John and his question at the entrance, how do I explain to him they wanted to break me down before they break Dutch's neck? I know they planned on bringing Dutch and the others down there for humiliation before death. John is starting to earn his trust back little by little. But I don't think I could handle any more looks of pity. Everyone talking sweet and soft because they think I'm some deer that'll scatter away if frighten. I saw the look in my fellow gang members eyes. I didn't see the usual look of 'that's Arthur Morgan'. What I saw was 'that's an omega with Arthur Morgan's face.' Maybe one day we can forget any of this ever happened and be like we used to be. But I know that can never happen. I walk my horse out of the stables and turn to John. 

"I guess they still think I'm Dutch's favorite or somethin' or maybe though they could beat the truth out. Whatever it was they didn't get nothing' so why are you out here, John?"

John seemed like he wanted to say something but decided against it, "Javier said the gunsmith here had a secret room with cash and gold hidden inside. I came to check it out and I think he was on to something. But you don't exactly look like your in any condition to go in on a robbery."

"I'm fine. But we need to get back to camp, get a plan ready to recuse Dutch, Lenny, and the others." 

John sighs, "Is Hosea with them?" I nod and climb onto my horse. My legs ache when I go to sit in the saddle but its bearable. John gets onto his horse and we ride out.

"Then we'll have to find someone else to be the distraction  to draw the guards out."

"How abou' Sean? The kid always brag about his ability to talk a dog off a meat wagon. Besides he can run fast and shoot straight."

John sighs, "Ok, he will be the distraction while we get the others out."

John continues going over the plan and I argue we should bring Charles or Sadie to be our backup incase of an ambush. He disagrees saying too many people will draw attention, "Besides another reason why we have Sean, we can handle it." 

"I hope your right, John. We haven't had much lucky the pass few days."

 

 

I wake up to the familiarity of my cot, I look around my tent to notice someone standing in the entrance. Shutting the tent flap I smell smoke and gunpower. I squinted my eyes hard and feel a warm palm on my cheek,  "Arthur, my boy."

Dutch's voice sends a shiver down my spin and I feel his other arm snake it's way around my hip pulling me up forward into him. I feel my face burning and Dutch's hot breath on the side of my neck. For some reason I don't question it when he lays me down then he hovers over me. I can see his grin in the dark, the rest is just small loving touches, warm kisses here and there, and his hand tangled in my hair. Losing myself in the sensation I don't notice his hands turning rough as they grab my thigh. Not seeing his eyes turn dark and vain before being shoved down and my hair being yanked in a violent way. 

"Dutch what-" 

I see Colm O'Driscoll grinning his teeth and suddenly I'm not at camp anymore. I'm face first in the dirt surrounded by O'Driscoll's men. Laughing and mocking me. 

"Ok boys, lets teach this omega some manners."

My pants are ripped off and fear as well as pain run though me, I fade in and out. They laugh and Colm traces a knife lightly across my skin. I shout out Dutch's name till my voice is horse. Praying for him to come and save me. In the end he doesn't, and I'm left in the dirt as a fresh pair of hands take ahold of me. 

 

 

I sit up quickly in a cold sweat. My hand clenching the gun under my pillow out of instinct. I look around confused for a second till I remember where I am. Right, John and I stopped at an Inn for the night in Rhoads. I wipe off my face with a handkerchief and throw my legs over the side of the bed to stand up. I clean my gun with the supplies John leaded me. Glad he was in the next room during my nightmare...otherwise I don't think I could explain any of it to him. I distract myself for sleeping for the rest of the night. The fear of seeing Colm again would be too much. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to updating, enjoy :)

Moring light was starting to shine in and I knew John would be wanting to leave soon. I snuck into the wash room for a bath so I could scrub away my skin till it turned pink but otherwise felt cleaner. I covered back up my bites and bruises back in my room, if John were to see then he would ask questions. But by the way the bruises are pressed into my hips and bite marks on my shoulders he would probably already have the clues put together. 

I gather my things and step out into the hall and walk into the lobby to see John already checking us out.  I follow him out to the horses  where we saddle up and John glances at me as he tightens up his saddle. "Sleep ok?"

"It was fine, better that being tied up by O'Driscolls."

We climb onto our horses and ride out of town. My horse was acting stranger than usual, she kept stepping over on John's horse and bumping into them. I pulled the reins to ride ahead of them but she would stop in front of John. The damn horse wouldn't stop acting out so after a few more miles we stopped by a creek bed to rest the horses and take a break ourselves. John made a camp fire and started cooking some deer meat he got from his bag. The horses were hitched by the trees as we sat down and watched some small fish swim in circles.

"So Arthur, what did they do to you?"

"What?"

"Well if the O'Driscoll's wanted to torture you or somethin' I just wanted to know what they did."

I scoff, "Why do you care?"

John looked a little surprised at me and turned the deer meat over on his knife, "Just incase we need to torture them more after we save Dutch. Arthur I know your mad about me leaving but that was months ago. You and the gang are still my family."

I lay my satchel down on the rocks and roll over a log to sit on, "John, they just did was they would normally do, draw blood and try pulln' information out. But I'm not a rat...Colm knows that too."

Avoiding eye contact with John I get up and go over to the creek, I take out a cigarette and try to relax my nerves.

"You got shot from escaping but...you just seem like your holding back on somethin'. Arthur you can talk to me, I know I'm not the best company but I know your thinking about somethin'. What is it?"

"It's nothin'..."

"Arthur-"

"John shut the hell up and leave me alone."

I turn away from him. John is so goddamn nosey and if he asks me one more time I'm adding another scar to his collection. It's already bad Dutch will probably question me and maybe if I'm lucky he'll keep me around for comin' to his rescue. I step in the end of my cigarette and glance over to the horses. Mine is still acting strange, she's all over John's poor horse who looks like he's tryin' to get away from her. I wonder if she's sick or she just isn't good with other horses. I mean she was further away than the ones at the O'Driscoll camp and the scars could be from her gettin' into trouble. Before I can think further into it my thoughts are cut off. 

"Arthur?"

"For the last goddamn time just drop-" I turn around to see John holing m satchel with one hand and holding a small bottle in another. I freeze up in fear but I mange to lung forward and snatch the bottle away, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

John opens his mouth but is speechless, I couldn't read his expression. It was a mix of confusion and something else.  "I-I only wanted to see if you had any herbs to use as spice for the meat and-"

I take back my satchel and throw some creeping thyme at him before shoving the bottle back in. I keep my gaze away and walk quickly back to the horses. I force myself not to go back and strangle John. I brush my horse and hold back all the emotions and thoughts running though me. Maybe he'll think I'm holding it for someone, or maybe that I found it somewhere and decided to keep it incase one of the girls at camp wanted it. I hear John approach me from behind and I keep myself facing away from him. I try to keep a calm and steady voice but I stumble on my words a little, "John, go away. Get in my stuff again and I'll punch your jaw out of place."  

I can see his eyes watching me as I slowly brush my horses coat, I really should name her. 

"Is it yours?"

"No."

"..."

"It has your name written on it, did a doctor-" 

I snap my head around and he stops. I glare into him. "John, just forget what you found. Dutch and our family are still in trouble so if you could grab your shit and get goin' we can make it to camp before night and get our plan together."

That seemed to convince John now wasn't the right time to start a fight and to just oblige without a word. My horse calmed down enough for me to re-saddle her and we road out. 

 

We sat in silence the rest of the way. John tried catching my eye but I would just look away at the sky or pretend there was something interesting in the distance. John only spoke once the entire time. 

"Abigail had something like that. Used to use them too...though we would use them for Jack if he was born an omega."

I didn't respond. I looked ahead at the sun setting on our camp. Things almost looked normal. But it didn't feel the same, nothing did. Not without Hosea watching the horizon with Lenny looking around for a book and Bill doing his own thing with Javier. But it was the absence of Dutch that seemed to draw the energy out of camp. Everyone's eyes snapped up and ran over to us. Question's filling the afternoon air, as John explained I went to my tent and felt a pang of emptiness passing Dutch's and not hearing his loud voice laughing or talking to the others. I gathered up my gun and knife. I hid my bottle in the pillow case of my cot and made my way back to the crowd. John and Sean waiting for me. 

"Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

 “Sean, you’ll keep watch at the door while John and I take care of the others.” 

“I’m surprised you two decided to let me help. I though you’d pick ol’ Person over me.” Sean laughs as we ride though the dark valleys to Strawberry. 

“Arthur’s suggestion.” John was riding behind me next to Sean. John still hasn’t mentioned earlier, thankfully not a word was said to anyone either. I glance back at them, “Your too eager for your good, but that’s what we need. Someone to stand watch and be ready to shout and shoot if needed.”

“You and John are the best shooters in camp and your askin’ me to protect ya. Them O’Driscoll’s musta knocked you on your head.” 

We stopped outside of Strawberry with the horses hitched and hidden. We stayed inside the shadows of the town and kept our heads down. A few glances were spared but no words or actions were presued. My limp had gotten better and wasn’t as noticeable. Sean had a skip in his step and John kept his distance. 

I turned back and whispers in a low voice to them, “Sean, go up there and distract them. Draw them out long enough for us to get Dutch. Then lead them further away so we can get them out of town before they suspect anything.” 

“I’m on it.” Sean run up into the jailhouse and I hear a few voices before I see him leading the sherif and two officers out, “I saw them right outside of town! Nearly shot my head off they did!” 

I’d be damn if his acting didn’t almost convince me too. The kid was probably better than I gave him credit for. The two officers and sherif had their guns drawn, “You two go check and I’ll stand watch here. I bet they are tryin’ to get their friends.” 

The officers run off on their horses. I tense a little hoping those weren’t the same two that took me from my cell a few days before. If they came back I would be recognized faster than Sean could run. 

Sean follows the sherif back inside the jail, John and I follow behind. When we sneak inside making sure no one saw us we see Sean had already knocked the sherif to the ground and tosses John the keys, “I would say I did better than ya expected.” 

“I’ll be more surprised if we pull this off without getting caught.” John said already walking down the stairs to the cells. I follow behind leaving Sean to drag the unconscious lawman under his desk. 

I pause halfway down the stairs. What will happen after we get back to camp? Dutch is probably going to chew my ear off about how stupid I was. I know that too, but the pass twenty years wouldn’t have happen if Dutch and Hosea didn’t take me in. They fed me more than my own pa, which is why I own them every last ounce of my loyalty. But our small family is bigger now, more mouths to feed and lives to protect. If I can’t handle myself and stop tensing at the O’Driscoll name then he might make me stay behind at camp...

I hear the clinging of keys and a cell door squeaking open. Footsteps and voices echo a little again the walls. One voice rings though my ears, “Where’s Arthur? Is he with you?” 

Dutch sounded almost panicked. I step down and walk in. Everyone looks over and John sighs, “Arthur and I ran into each other in Saint Denis. Sean is waiting for us and we will explain more at camp.” 

John leads them back up the stairs and Dutch stays behind with me. He looks at me for a moment and I half expected him to yell at me and half expected him to punch me. 

Dutch did the only thing I didn’t think about. Dutch wrapped his arms around him in a tight and close hug. I freeze in shock and he sighs deeply, “I though you were...god Arthur how the hell did you get here?” 

I feel Dutch pull away, I shift on my feet. Not knowing what to say I just shake my head, “I’ll tell you at camp. Let leave before they come back.”

Dutch nods and we run up the stairs. Sean is sitting on the desk with the sheriff’s hat and grinding like a child. Dutch looks out the window, “They will be back. Let’s go now, everyone split up so we don’t attract attention. Bill, Lenny, you go with John. Hosea, Arthur, and Sean come with me.” 

Splitting on so both groups when opposite directions I stayed close behind Dutch as we slipped pass the saloon and ran back to the horses. Bill, John, and Lenny most likely stole some horses and are already out on the way to camp. I jumped back on my horse as Hosea took John’s and Sean climbed up on his. Dutch would probably ride with Hosea. He usually did. 

Nope. 

Dutch climbed into my horse and sat behind me. He rested his hands on my side above my waist which made my face start to feel warm. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck and felt him lean in closer when we took off. 

I tried to calm down or other wise my rapid beating heart would make me cough more than I already was. We rode around for a while to make sure we weren’t being followed then made our way back. When we entered camp everyone ran up to us, I climbed off and let them fuss over Dutch and the others. I let my tired legs take me back to my tent where I retired my hat and laid down on my cot. 

I felt into my pillow and took out my blockers. Taking off the lid with a pop I took a long drink before putting the cap back on and coughing a little. I placed it back into its hiding place and I heard a voice outside my tent. 

“Can we talk, son?” 

“Sure, Dutch.” 

I couldn’t avoid this combination forever. Dutch stepped in and closed the flap behind him. He looked at me and I sat up. I wanted to try and explain any way I would to say myself the humiliation. But I couldn’t. 

Dutch seemed to be thinking about his words before he spoke, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

I avoided his look, “I didn’t...it’s not that important.”

”Not important? Arthur you could have died and all because Colm wanted to get back at me. He probably would have taken me first if his men didn’t know you were a om-“ 

I flinched a little but looks at him, “That’s my fault. What went on between you two is something the rest of us can’t change. But Dutch I didn’t want you to keep me here at camp. I can shoot and rob just like the rest of you and you know it.” 

Dutch seemed to be holding something back, “You still lied to me. You kept something very important a secret and you almost got killed.” 

I looked away, “I know...I’m sorry.”

”Hosea and I...talked about it a little. He said he already knew.”

I snapped my head back up, “What?” 

“Hosea knew.”

”How?” 

Dutch pulled up the chair sitting at the table by my cot and sat down in it, “Said he smelled it on you when we met. Also saw the blockers you tried to hide.”

Hosea knew? Why didn’t he tell me? And why didn’t he tell Dutch? 

Dutch seemed to read my mind, like he usually can.

”Hosea said he didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable so he wanted you to tell us on your own. Goddamn it, Arthur. Did you think we would get rid of you?” 

Not knowjng weaher that was one of the reasons or the reason, I shrugged. Dutch scooted the chair closer and look me straight in the face. 

“Nobody in this family gets left behind, especially one who’s been by my side for as long as you have.” 

Of course I felt guilty but Dutch didn’t seem as pissed as I though he would be. I felt relieved but still on guard. 

“But won’t the gang...change their view of me?” 

Dutch puts a comforting hand on my arm,”Everyone sweared not to say anything.” 

I must have been blushing because Dutch grinned, “Too warm son?” 

I coughed, “A little.”

Dutch chuckled which made the corner of my lips lift a little. He stood up and walked to the flap before turning back, “Good night, Arthur.”

”Night, Dutch.”

Dutch left and I let out a sigh of relief. Before I laid down I could have sworn I heard muffled footsteps making their way away from my tent. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 The next morning made everything feel normal again. Morning stew filled the air along with the chatter of everyone else doing chores and the small cling of the donation box opening and closing. Dutch was always the earlest to wake up, he probably already has a plan to pack up camp and leave. I imagine he knows we can’t stay when O’Driscolls are close by. The name made me shudder as I picked my hat up and placed it on my head before stepping out of my tent. 

Everyone looked relieved and less like wild chickens since Dutch is back. I hear the soft tune of Javiar’s guitar and Hosea is leaning against a tree listing quietly while reading a book. 

I walk over to Lenny where he’s playing five finger fillet with Uncle, “Are you sure your not gonna lose a finger?” 

“It’s not like he does enough work to be needin’ them.” They both look at me and Uncle shakes his head at us. “At least I don’t get myself arrested for a week. I do plenty of work around here.” 

Lenny laughs a little, “Eatting up the food and standin’ around isn’t work. Although for you it might be.”

I sit next to them and eat a few biscuits from my satchel, watching Lenny beat Uncle about three times before Uncle calls it quits and gets up to leave. Lenny, looking proud of himself, turns over to me. 

“How are you doing, Arthur?” 

I finsh my biscuit and sigh, “Better. How have you been, Lenny?”

Lenny places his knife back in his pocket, “Now that we aren’t in a cell, I’m doing good.”

He looked over at Dutch’s tent before looking away, “Dutch was real worried when you were taken...all of us were.” 

I nod and watch as Abigail and Jack sit in a patch of grass, Jack is stringing together some flowers and handing them to Abgial, she looks over and catches my eye. Jack looks at me too and waves, I wave back and turn to Lenny. 

“I know, and I already talked about it with Dutch.” 

Lenny gives me a weird look, “Oh...so that means you know about-“ 

“Arthur.” 

We both look behind us at Dutch and Lenny goes quiet, he stands up and mumbles as he walks away. “I’ll see you later, Arthur.” 

 Dutch must have given Lenny some kind of warning because Lenny looked back and quickly looked away. Dutch places a hand on my shoulder and leans into my ear. I shudder when I hear his deep voice in my ear, “Lets go for a ride, son.”

Dutch pulled away and walked to the Count leaving me to pinch myself to keep from acting like a young boy chasing after his muse. 

I started walking over to Dutch when a greasy haired rat stepped in front of me. Miach had a dirty grin and smug look on his face. “I see your back, cowpoke. I would’da though you liked sitting in the bosses lap while in a cell together.”

The fact that Micah Bell is still around makes me wonder if Dutch is either using him for a reason or just doesn’t care that Micah is the least trustworthy person in camp. 

“Didn’t miss me, cowpoke? That kinda hurts.” Micah chuckled and before I could decide weather to respond or just do what everyone else wants to do and punch his nose in Dutch takes my arm and pulls me away, “Excuse us, Mr. Bell. Arthur and I are going out for a ride. These pass few days have been tense for everyone.”

Sneering Micah walked off to bother anyone unlucky enough to be in his range. Climbing on my horse I followed Dutch and the Count out of camp and into the trees out into the open fields. 

Eventually we slowed down and rode along side each other. The air was cool and warm at the same time. Cloud filled the sky and rain was on its way. 

“You start looking better, son. Color is back.” 

I nodded, I felt better. Eating more, slept more than I have in days. Dutch seemed happier too, he was fresh and kepted up. I guess one night back already has his spirit back up. 

I watch his hands fiddle a little with the rens and he cleared his throat, “I needed to ask you something, son...I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable and I’m not gonna force anything out of you but...Colm, did he...” 

I knew where this was going and I jumped in, “No.”

Dutch didn’t seem to believe me and passed me a letter, “I though you wouldn’t be lying to me anymore, Arthur. I got this after you were taken.” 

I took it carefully and unfolded it. 

 

_Dutch,_

  _I didn't want to just kill you when my boys told me they captured you in the Strawberry jail. I already had a few idea's but after they bring me the infamous Arthur Morgan and tell me his an omega, I knew I could have the same fun with him like I did with Annabelle. It wasn't long before my boys started having their fun with him, me included. I just wanted you to know we have him and not to worry, he hasn't forgotten about you. He yells your name every time. I'm looking forward to having you come visit, my boys will escort you down._  

_C. O'Driscoll_

 My throat went dry and I handed it back. Dutch looked at me for an answer but all I could do was clench the rens and stare ahead. Dutch stopped and climbed off his horse. I looked at him and he helped me off. Dutch stepped up close to me and my face heated up again. 

Dutch placed his hand on my cheek and ran his tumb over it gently, I looked at him confused, “Dutch?” 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to keep you safe...I failed you, Arthur.” 

It wasn’t like Dutch to act like this, especially to apologize. 

“Dutch it isn’t your fault.” 

“It is my boy. I should have known pinkertons would be around looking for us. I should have fought harder for us or at least you to get away so none of that would have happened.” 

Dutch felt closer now, I can tell he was struggling to find the right words for this. Normally his words were smooth and confident. Right now they were tight and unsure. I didn’t know what to do. 

“I should have told you a long time ago...”

”Yes, you should have.” 

My eyes looked into Dutch’s and I can see the fear. The fear of what might happen to our family, what could have happened to me. For someone so strong and looked up too, he’s only a man. 

Dutch’s other hand cupped my other cheek, my brain didn’t know how to function properly anymore. Dutch leaned in closer and I felt his lips against mine. 


End file.
